1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrush construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved angulated bristle toothbrush wherein the same is arranged with a plurality of toothbrush columns of varying angulations mounted to a top surface of the toothbrush head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrush construction of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate access to various components of an individual's mouth during a toothbrushing procedure. Such toothbrushes are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,608 to Key wherein the bristle head is formed having a fixed obtuse angle medially of the toothbrush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,142 to Yoshioka sets forth a toothbrush head having the bristles directed towards a medial center of the toothbrush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,202 to Ledwitz sets forth a toothbrush head having angulated bristles, wherein the bristles include first bristles having an orthogonal orientation relative to the toothbrush head, with a plurality of secondary bristles mounted at a generally forty-five degree angle relative to the toothbrush head.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved angulated bristle toothbrush as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction arranged with angulated bristles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.